the end has come
by meme528
Summary: ok this is about a girl who saves the world and well the rest just read and find out btw there are chapters beacuse i'm going to sell it i just wanted to see what you guys..girls...whatever you are thought


_The end has come_

_By: Sakura Kiss-Aka Mimi Hiro_

Chapter 1

Usagi picked up a dead flower, from the snowy ground.

Kya and Kai had tears running down their cheeks.

I was trying not to cry my self.

I hugged Kai as she yelled 'I can't believe he's gone!'

Yes, our friend who made our five man team, ok our four girl and one man team.

I looked up at the sky, then thinking it was Christmas Eve.

"Hey girls," I said, thinking it would make them feel better, "it's Christmas Eve."

"Oh wow that made us feel better," Kya almost yelled.

"Hey! I'm the youngest here, and yet I'm the 'leader' if you think you can do a better job, go ahead," I said glaring at her.

Yes, I'm the youngest even Light is older then me! From oldest to youngest it's:

Usagi, Kya, Kai, Light, and then me, Ai, yea I hate it, and being leader makes it worst!

Chapter 2

"Hey Ai," Light said. What didn't you want to know how he died?

"Hi Light" I replied.

Ok for thoughs of you who want to know why Light is with us, it's because….

"Brother! Hi!" Usagi yelled hugging Light.

"Why is she always like this in the morning?" Light asked.

Yep Usagi and Light are Brother and Sister. Well sister and Brother.

"Ai, where are we going now?" Usagi asked.

"Let, go, of, me..."Light said under the power of Usagi's death hug.

"I don't know" I started, and then said "would you stop trying to kill your brother?"

"I am not." She said letting go of him.

"Sure your not" I mocked her. She glared at me, and then I started laughing.

"Yea well, ah! Help me!" Kya yelled in her sleep. Again. Kai then hit her over the head with a pillow and fell back a sleep. "Ouch! What the? Oh hi."

Why are they with us? I thought, and then I thought of that it would only be Usagi, Light and I. Oh God help me.

"Hey sleepy heads," Usagi said stupidly.

"Morning," Light said.

"Morning Hun" I said bringing her something to eat.

"Food…" Kai muttered in her sleep. And with that I gave Kya the plate and went to make Kai something, wile Light and Usagi were yelling something about popcorn.

"No! Mine!" Usagi yelled from behind me.

So you might think that one of them was holding popcorn when I turned around, well …you were dead wrong. Usagi was holding a bag of marshmallows.

"I have a few questions for you," I started "one were did the marshmallows come from and two, were did popcorn come from?"

"Ok one Usagi found the marshmallows, and two popcorn is better then marshmallows" Light said happily.

"Whatever," I mudded and put Kai's plate by her, and just like that she was up, and started eating.

Chapter 3

Ok so it was a normal day for us. Or so we thought.

"Hey little Ai get over here" Light yelled. And he called me little, little Ai, I hate that nickname.

"What is it? And stop calling me little!" I yelled back.

Ok by now we were out of the hotel. And were off on our way.

"Just look." He said rolling his eyes.

Well what I saw was a four foot, blue fur, big fanged monster.

"Oh boy, blue boy is here to kill us." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh no," Kai said trying not to laugh.

"Everyone run…"Usagi said laughing.

"Shut up." Light glared. I looked at Kya to see what she'd do.

"It looks like a dog" Kya said.

"What part of shut up….." Light muttered.

"Hey barky we're here!" Usagi yelled and getting hit over the head by Light:

"Baka!" He yelled.

Then the blue guy run toward us.

"Hi" the blue guy started, "I'm Sai I've heard of you five."

"That's….nice to know?" Light half asked half said.

"I come from the Jap Tech, I know all of you" Sai said smiling "Ai, cat DNA, leader of the group and best fighter and smartest. Kai, cheetah, fastest runner and biggest eater. Usagi, bunny best hearing and second biggest eater. Kya rat-"

"Mouse!" Kya yelled.

"Ok 'mouse'" Sai sighed. "Second in command, very smart, cute, and as well good hearing. Light, dog, good hearing, sight, 'loveable' and smart. And I, Sai, am a wolf."

"Right, so what do you want?" Light's nicest way of putting 'welcome to our group.'

"I want to come with you, all of you." Sai said with pleading eyes.

"Ok, I mean, I don't see why not?" I said.

"What? No way!" Kya yelled. "He's not one of us!"

"Well now he is." I said and started walking off, "come on."


End file.
